chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Roleplay:5.Fatal Loss
This RP is rating from T to M. This is a story. Of fatal loss Story Do to overexcessive sexual intercourse with one another a majority of the canons have contracted most STIs and all of them are gonna die in four days. Characters (CANON ONLY) Alive and "well" Heroes *Sonic (Blu) *Tails (Blu) *Silver (Blu) *Metal (Blu) *Rouge (Blu) *Eggman (Blu) *Charmy (Blu) *Marine (Blu) *Cream (Blu) *Katella (Blu) *Jet (Blu) *Tikal (Blu) *Nack (SS3K) *Vector (SS3K) *Espio (SS3K) *Blaze (Apallo) *Knuckles (Apallo) *Mighty (Zaya) *Ray (Zaya) *Shadow (Free) *Amy (Free) Incest Childreen On the Verge of Death Dead Sanic Chapter 1: 4 Days Till Doom Act 1: The Signal Silver: *wakes up in hospital* Wha-What happened? Eggman: *waits for them all to wake up* Nack: *wakes up in a bed nearby Silver* Uuuugh.... My head is spinning... Silver: Who the... Sanic: *spreading STD's like elves spread christmas joy* gutta gu fatus Nack: *looks at Silver's spines* Hmmmmmmmm......... Eggman: *uses a megahorn to wake them up* MOBIAN SCREW UPS! Vector: WOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAH! Espio: *jolts up as he flashes a variety of colors* Sonic: -jumps up with red eyes- Dude...i was so waisted last night Eggman: You've all been wasted for FOUR WEEKS Silver: WAAT! Knuckles: -still smoking weed- Dood......this Angel Island Sunflower kicks my ass- -puffs the smoke in Eggman's face- Oh Hai Cartman Nack: I don't see what's wrong with that. Vector: FOUR WEEKS!? Eggman: Yes. And I have some bad news. *puts Knuckles smoke out* You....have all contracted every STD avaliable. You're all going to die in four days. Sanic: fakin at sanic spiid mak traks Sonic: o.o Shadow: Rouge your tits are sagging like an 80 year old humans. Rouge: Your pupils are bigger than your balls. Shadow: Why thank you. Rouge: Your pupils are tiny, dipshit. Silver: So...no hope Eggman: *shakes head* Silver: IT'S NO USE! Nack: Cut the crap, greenfingers. Silver: Awww... Eggman: Some how a time paradox occured. All of your slu-- LOVE children are here. Metal: So wait did we-- Eggman: YUP. YOU ALL HAD SEX WITH EVERY POSSIBLE HETERO COMBO. SONICXAMY, CHARMYXCREAM, BLAZEXSILVER THE LIST GOES ON. Nack: Mmmmmmm..! Jet: ...weirdo. ANYWAY IT WAS ALL STRAIGHT SEX RIGHT? Eggman: Yup Everyone: WHEW THANK CHAOS!!!...not that there's anything wrong with being gay...oktheretotallyisdon'ttellanyonek? Charmy: We're all gonna d-die? Eggman: *nods* one by one. Knuckles: -is groping Eggman- Hey Hoe Wana Smoke a Scooby Doobi -puffs smoke- Sonic: -is noticign Amy in his bed- What the effin hell is this s*it Eggman: Ugh...anyway I think you should all stay here and recei-- Silver: NEVER TRUST EGGMAN! RUN FOR YOUR LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVES! Jet: Besides Silver being a total waste of space, I say we get going. The canons drove off in a "conveniently" placed ship for 30. Act 2: Slags Awaken Silver: Sonic, did you invite a PARTY over to your house? Sonic: Idk man...all i know what Blaze dared me to smoke and drink....I did it and then I woke up beside Little miss Stalker Knuckles: -is driving smoking- Dood Im so fucking waisted but lookie me no handz weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Silver: *opens the door* Love Children: hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhay Blake the Hedgebat : SUP BITCHES! WITH MAH WHORE MIA! *frenches kisses Mia* Silver: What on EARTH created those? Blake: I'M SHADS AND BOOBUGE'S SON *chugs down beer and has hot sex with Mia* Sonic: No your not whoare! -is smoking again- Blake: YEAH I AM! I'M THEIR BEST CHILD! MORE POWER! *throws Knuckles into the street* Sanic: *kills Blake and Punches Blaze* Sonic: -tosses her off of the ship- -_- -sits back- Blake: NO! DARLSPINE WITH A GRAMCRACKER! *eats Sanic's head off and goes back to banging Mia* Pear: *burns Sanic's head off* SON OF SHADOH AND BLAZE BE UP IN THIS BITCH Sonic: -gives him a cigar burn- Grady the Hedgebum: HEY GUYS POLE DANCING HAHEHEHAEHAEHEH HEE YUK YUK Jet: Ugh...how did our children become so deformed? Thundery the Echidnahog: cuzz 2 much intercourseeee. I luv chaos cause I'm Shadow's daughter. I'm still vulnerable cause I've got a crush though :B. My vag can extend up to 9 feet wid-- Silver: DEAR GOD, HOW OLD ARE YOU KIDS!?! Hoes the Echidna-Seedrian : We're all 13-19. We love sex. Cream: Excuse me but, do you all have birthda-- Incest children : NOOOOOOOOOOOPE Jet: This is ridiculous, get ou-- Polly Prower : lol 8 on 18 year old shit iz great Rouge: You mean me on *points at Tails* Polly: *nods* Rouge: *pukes on Tails* Silver: Let us past you mistakes! Garry-Su the Echidna: BRENG IT HOE BAG! Fade the Hedgehog: WE'LL MESS YOU UP ''AND ''YOUR TIMELINES! Mighty:Where the hell am I... Sonic: MIGHT, WE ALL GOT AIDS! D: Mighty:Wait, Sonic, what're you talking about? Sonic: Well you see- Sanic: I LIKE TOMATO HUMPIN-- Jet: *Cuts his head off with extreme gear* FINALLY Sonic: We apparently all got drunk and had...ugh, sex with Nack: What the actual HELL is happening!? Jet: AHEEEEM, apparently all 21 of us were drunk and engaged in sexual intercourse with EVERY possible hetero combo discovers. These incest children are SOMEHOW teenagers within less than 5 hours and have taken over Sonic's house! Happy? Nack: ........Not........ really. Vector: Ugh, maybe we should teach our kids some dicipline. Silver: Well most of them seem pretty..."off" to be nice Zano the Hedgehog: I CAN HAVE 20000 SKYCRAPER SIZED DICKS AT ONCE! Espio: Dear Chaos, I think I'm gonna be sick. Tikal: *locked in the basement* HELP! Sonic: Tikal! We're coming-- Swifty the Hedgechidna: UR GONNA HAVE 2 GET PAST US FIRST Sonic: Hmph! Act 3 Boss: The Incest Kids Casey-Stacy is Very Racy Prower: WHO WANTS TO GO FIRST?! Mighty:Oh my fucking- Casey: Partner? Slave. GIVE IT TO ME STRAIGHT HOTASS Category:Roleplay